Just like The Cherry Blossoms, Brother
by nikkychin7
Summary: ... Is a short little story on how Yukimura who wanted to spar with his brother had entered into his room to see no ones there. But guess what is there? Based on Nobuyuki's song, Ouju no Gotoku or Just Like the Cherry Blossoms. Also, made the song fit with the notes so try it out yourself and see which fits and which doesnt


_**Just Like Cherry Blossoms, Brother...**_

_Notes:_

_... Is a short little story on how Yukimura who wanted to spar with his brother had entered into his room to see no ones there. But guess what is there? Based on Nobuyuki's song, Ouja no Gotoku or Just Like the Cherry Blossoms._

_Warning: OOC Yuki-chan, he's cuter this way :3_

_Ok, I wrote this like in 12 midnight while listening to Nobuyuki's song. I think it's just cute, such a devoted brother too... That and I want to make Yukimura having a crying fit, so this fic was born! And I finished at... Actually I feel asleep on my computer and then I was a bit lazy and this fic was finished in... In a week or so..._

_Lets begin my first SW fanfic! Read and review ya! And also, my second one-shot. On we go!_

* * *

**_Yukimura POV_**

"Aniue! Lets spar!" The red warrior yelled into his brother's room only to receive no response

_'Hm... That's odd... He usually answered every time I called him'_ Yukimura thought as he decided to take a peek through the almost closed shoji door.

Nobuyuki wasn't there though, only his things remained, '_Huh, he's not here. Figures'_ he thought as he entered and looked around the room. As expected from the Sanada Clan Head, very tidy and very organized.

_'Uwah, even my room is messier than his and I'm his younger brother!'_ Yukimura shamelessly thought of his room. The messy, paper-filled room.

Suddenly, the wind became stronger as it blew all the paper that was on his desk, _'That's bad!'_ Yukimura thought as he closed the sliding door abruptly and began to clean the scattered papers

_'I guess it's not that bad, at least they're not stolen or anything'_ he continued to gather the papers until something caught his eye

A piece of paper

What? _A piece of paper_? _Why_ would he be interested in that if he's gathering papers?

That was quite simple really, an easy question to answer. It had really interesting pictures as background, a Sakura tree growing. It's beautiful pink and white flowers on the golden and radiant brown branch. It's petals scattered along the winds as it filled the paper with its graceful colors and it was quite old too

But that didn't attracted Yukimura though. It was something more simple, much more simpler than its graceful looks... He just simply looked at the title

_**Ouju ga Gotoku**_

'_"Like the Cherry Blossoms"?_ _Who knew he liked making poetry? He's never the one to make them, but he does likes listening to them'_ he thought as he placed the other paper on the desk and took the paper

He stopped his hand as he was just in arms reach of it, like it was something precious to him. He slowly tried to take it, while wondering what made him stopped. A piece of paper? Why was it so special than the others?

Yukimura was interested to its content, but felt that if he read it, it would cause some trouble to Nobuyuki. He didn't really knew it but his intuition just said that.

With shaky hands, he gently took the paper and began to reading... Only to have his eyes widened by it

* * *

**_Nobuyuki's POV_**

"Understood, Chichiue" the white haired man said as he was meeting his father to discuss some... Business. Nobuyuki was against it first, but he was the current leader of the Sanada Clan and he must take desperate measures.

An arranged wedding with the Tokugawa's, Honda Ina, the daughter of the strongest warrior, Honda Tadakatsu. For the sake of peace between the Sanada and Tokugawa, the elders had decided that their leader will take the female archers' hand in marriage

It was for the sake of the Sanada Clan, as no one wants war. Futile deaths were avoidable and more land if the marriage was successful.

_'If only there were no wars, I could marry someone I love for herself, protect the Sanada Clan peacefully, and live happily with Yukimura'_ he thought as he walked around Ueda castle.

He didn't really realized it, but his feet had lead him to garden where Cherry Blossoms were at its full peak. The ponds were dark as it reflected the cloudy sky above them, fishes swam peacefully in their nice home, the winds were so peaceful thought. He had wondered why in such a dreadful weather as today. Such a breeze was a sin when the weather was so stormy

He truly wished he could be in this small nature of their home forever, especially with Yukimura. How he had cherished him from when he was just a baby to the now grown up one... He'll always love him, that's what big brothers are right?

He took a step out of the hallway as he went to the biggest tree, where he and Yukimura always trained under when they were younger. It was here when they made their own oath. They'll never part, they'll always be together, like true brothers.

Ever since the battle with the Tokugawa, he had an uneasy feeling about something going to happen to Yukimura. That uneasy feeling was confirmed when he saw the vision the Demon King gave them.

_Yukimura's death at the Defense of Osaka Castle..._

_'No! I must've think about that now!'_ Nobuyuki slapped both of his cheeks softly as he does not want to see his brother die in such a fate. It began to drip, then another followed. Another and another until a downpour fInally arrived

Ignoring the rain, he continued his journey as he reached the tree. Much taller than himself as he touched its bark. It was marked, carved to be more precise. Both Nobuyuki's and Yukimura's names were present on it, it was such a long time too. They carved up their own names when they were 10, such memories were precious to him

He even remembered the time when he discovered that Yukimura was allergic to pollen* when they were a few years younger before they carved their names there. It was quite worrisome and humorous at the same time

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Uwah! O-Oni-Oni-san (**older bro)**! Wah! It itches!" Cried a young Yukimura as he scratched every part of his hand that was turning red by every scratch. Nobuyuki instantly went to see his arms as he chuckled a bit_

_"Itami, itami kieru! Hitoroi de otoutou o nokosu! **(Pain, pain go away! Leave my brother alone!)**" he said as he "mystically" waved his hand around the younger brother's arm_

_"There, there, Yuki-chan. Lets go him and look for medicine" Nobuyuki said as he spread out his arm for the younger boy who gratefully, and tearfully wrapped his arm around the older ones' neck. He let himself be carried_

_As they traveled back through the Sakura forest, the winds picked up. Petals scattered from branches as it circled the Sanada Brothers. As the usual protective brother. Nobuyuki protected his cute little brother, "Wow! Kirei_ **_(beautiful)_**,_ Oni-san!" Yukimura said after the winds had finally stopped_

_"I guess it h- Oi, Yuki-chan! Don't scratch it!" The white haired boy said as he moved his little brothers' hand away from each other before it could get worse, "B-but it itches!" Yukimura whined, only to received a pat on the head, "Don't worry, Chichiue **(father)** or Hahaue **(mother)** will bring some medicine for you. You'll be all cured!" Yukimura smiled as he hugged his Oni-san closer, Nobuyuki couldn't help by smile on how cute his little brother is_

* * *

**_At home_**

_"Ara ara **(oh my)**, Yuki-chan. Please don't go near pollens again, Okaa-san_ _**(mommy)**__ is extremely worried!" Said a woman wearing a regal kimono as she took care of his right arm while Nobuyuki the left. Her brown haired was tied into a bun using a hair chopstick that had the symbol of the Sanada Clan, her kimono with many layers. The outer part being the most radiant_

_A crimson red robe with purple edges, it's pattern: Sakura trees growing. She was exquisitely beautiful to the eyes of many, "Gomenasai, Okaa-san_ **_(I'm sorry)_**..._ But I didn't do anything wrong! I don't know if pollen is poisonous!" Yukimura apologized as the woman chuckled_

_"Ne, Yuki-chan. Pollen isn't really poisonous, you're allergic to them" she explained as Yukimura looked at Nobuyuki confusingly, "Oni-san? What does allergic means?" He asked as the white haired boy chuckled, "Eh, you'll learn that when you're older" he simply said as Yukimura began to whine_

_The woman began to laugh as the brown haired boy was confused more and more, "Nani!? Naze wa, Okaa-san? Oni-san? Why do I have to learn it later? Why? Okaa-san? Oni-san! Okaa-san!"_

* * *

**_At night_**

_Nobuyuki was tired as he was practicing writing kanji, it was quite hard to be exact. He was in his room alone, only the candle light provided a small flare of light in this room, '**Agh! Writing poetry is so hard!'** He whined at the back of his head as he continued practicing_

_It was a dare given by his fellow clansmen, a cousin to be exact. He had to write down a poetry about Sakura trees, '**Ugh... What else after this... I cannot protect you, as the chaos has grown, behind our cherry blossoming home. That's sound about right'** he thought as he wrote it down_

_He wasn't exactly thinking of anything new in his mind, other than the fact Yukimura had an allergic reaction to pollen. He still has ways to go from academics to warfare. He was still young, and he shouldn't burden himself with all those worries yet._

_He heard the door being open as he looked at the visitor to see Yukimura was there, "Yuki-chan? What's wrong?" He asked as the younger boy walked in, "I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you Oni-san?" He asked. Nobuyuki smiled before standing up and lead the boy to his well placed futon_

_"Of course you can, now sleep ok?" He said as Yukimura laid on the futon and Nobuyuki wrapped the blacker around him, "Oni-san?" He heard his brother, "Can you sing a lullaby?" He asked as Nobuyuki was surprised at his brothers request_

_He didn't know any lullabies, only the poetry that he had. He thought of making it to a song, but he wasn't good at singing. It's for Yukimura, though, and he'll feel guilty if he doesn't give his cute little brother something he wants, "Alright then" he said as he stroked his hair softly_

_As the winds has blown, scattering cherry blossoms, and the new buds will bloom to the coming spring_

_I cannot protect you, as the chaos has grown, behind our cherry blossoming home_

_'**So far so good, but what else after this?**' Nobuyuki thought as he came out with new lyrics, '**This is why I don't like poetry!'** He thought as he continued to stroke his hair_

_Oh little brother, has my conviction has taken its toll?_

_Are you watching the changing clouds above us?_

_Yukimura was listening to the song intently while under the covers with his ears perked up as he listened to the next verse-_

* * *

**_Flashback End_**

_Until the day we bear fruit, look at the sky of our childhood_

_Come with me, our bonds will grow on the same branch as our hearts_

_Towards the future we ride, onwards my little brother_

_Together we'll achieve our goal_

_To the ends of the earth_

Nobuyuki gently touched the carvings as he sung his song in a small voice before looking at the sky and continuing singing

_Scattering cherry blossoms, are like the misty rivers_

_And they somehow reminds me of you_

_Rather than looking the past, look beyond the present_

_With a clear gaze, to the path we must take_

The winds began to pick up speed slowly as he sang the next verse, which was his exact thought for now. Confusion, disturbed, worried... The winds were starting to pull away the cherry blossoms from the branch as the rain soaked them all to the ground

_Even with these thoughts, I felt disturbance inside of my heart_

_In this chaotic winds, my mind is at war_

A petal of the cherry blossom from the giant tree in front of him landed on his hands as he grasped it closely to his heart and began to sing in a louder voice

_Destiny, where you'll take us?_

_Throughout the land, sea and air_

_Like a flock of birds we go now, to the sky of our dreams_

_Let us take flight, soar above_

_Until the day we've arrived to-_

_Towards the day we must return, our righteous perch_

The sun began to appear as the rain weakened its wrath. Winds picked up speed as it began to blew away more petals around him as he faced around the tree. Pretending he was performing, he danced while walking around the tree slightly as the cherry blossoms scattered around him

_Oh little brother, are you listening? My sincerest wish?_

_Don't be lead astray, from the path we both choose_

He closed his eyes as he remembered their childhood memories and the scenery around him brightened with life and warmth

_Until the day we bear fruit, look at the sky of our childhood_

_Come with me, our bonds will grow on the same branch as our hearts_

_Towards the future we ride, onwards my little brother_

_Together we'll achieve our goal_

_To the ends of the earth_

Cherry blossoms began to pick up speed because of the wind as they encircled the dancing man, whichever direction he went they all followed like they were living things. It was like he was controlling the flow of the winds as he danced and sang around the old cherry blossom tree

_Let us take flight, soar above_

_Until the day we've arrived to-_

_Towards the day we must return, our righteous perch_

As he finished his song, all of the cherry blossoms that previously surrounded him began to fall I the ground softly. He never really liked singing, but it was because of Yukimura, it became a stress reliever for him. Especially he sing he wrote down all those years ago.

_'That actually felt nice..._' He thought as he began to walk towards the main house, only to see Yukimura standing in front of him. Nobuyuki blinked... The blinked again

_'Don't tell me... He saw that!?'_ He thought as the red warrior was staring at him before tears began to form in his eyes, "Yukimura, what's wro - _oof_!" Without noticing anything, the younger brother ran to him and hugged the said meanwhile crying his heart out

"Y-Yukimura!? W-what are you-!?" Nobuyuki protested until he saw a paper in his hand, '_That paper!'_ It was the exact paper where he wrote his song. How did he got it? Or more precisely, _why_ did he had it?

Nobuyuki couldn't breath right as Yukimura tightly hugged him while crying, "O-O-Oni-san..." He tried to call out, his voice was cracking. Nobuyuki was once again taken aback. It's been years since he had been called Oni-san by him, it was because of their strict father called it "impolite"

"D-dai... S-suki... **_(I love you so much)_**" Nobuyuki widens his eyes before his surprised expression softens as he hugged back his cute younger brother, "Ore mo, Yuki-chan... **_(me too)_**" He whispered to the crying man as he began to hug him tighter.

Nobuyuki informed his little brother as he stared at the sun and the moon at once, and equinox... The sun was on Yukimura's side while the moon was on his own. He couldn't help but smile at themselves and both suns and moons, like fire and water. Opposites that attracted each other, similar to the North and the South. Nobuyuki himself as he moon and Yukimura as the sun, they will always stay bright forever, "No matter what, Oni-san will always protect you Yuki-chan"

**_THE END_**

* * *

_Notes:_

_1. Sengoku Paradise Kiwami's Yukimura is allergic to pollen_

_2. Even adults are very childish wen they were a child to I think this fits nicely with Yuki-chan_

_Yukimura: You made me wimpy!_

_Me: But you're cute like that, Yuki-kun!_

_Nobuyuki: I have to agree with her though, at least we have son family time right Yuki-chan? - nudged Yuki-kun's head -_

_Yukimura: - sulks -_

_Me: Anyway, hope you all like it and review it!_


End file.
